COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI
by NaomiSoto
Summary: Basado en el manga original de mi querida Sensei Hinako Takanaga " Koi Suru Boukun" ó "The tyrant who fall in love", del que me enamoré perdidamente, por la profunda historia de amor de mis amados personajes Souichi Tatsumi y Tetsuhiro Morinaga; este fanfic lo escribí como una forma de expresar mis propios deseos de continuar con la historia, más allá de su extraordinario trabajo.
1. Necesito hablar contigo

**Capítulo1. Necesito hablar contigo.**

En uno de esos momentos que sempai solía encontrarse a solas, en el departamento que compartía con Morinaga, llevaba sentado bastante tiempo en el suelo recargado en el sofá de la sala de estar; fumando detenidamente su cigarrillo** -"¡Ahg! maldición…"- **había estado reflexionando demasiadas ideas por varios minutos, le daba vueltas al mismo "tema" que unas semanas atrás había empezado a cubrir sus pensamientos **-"Maldición… "- **apagaba la colilla en el cenicero y prendía nuevamente otro cigarrillo**, **desde aquella noche en que experimento el más grande y honesto sentimiento, nunca pensó pasar por todo "aquello" vivido con Morinaga, su vida en verdad había dado un giro en extremo y cambiando todo en él.

Esa noche realmente fue muy especial, no sólo había hablado honestamente con Morinaga acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él, si no que fue capaz de sentir esa necesidad de cumplir su propio deseo de besarlo para evitar que Morinaga tuviera ese rostro melancólico que el tanto odiaba y que Morinaga se encargaba de cubrir con una falsa sonrisa. **–"Yo lo besé… lo besé… maldición"- **se decía con las manos sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y provocando un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Y no sólo fue un beso, después de hablar un poco más Morinaga le había echo "eso" en la entrada de su departamento **-Eso- ** repetía en un susurro, no podía pronunciar la palabra aún, de solo recordar esa sensación que la cálida boca de Morinaga le provocó en esos momentos sus mejillas se encendieron más. **–ESE BASTARDO SIEMPRE ME HACE COSAS PERVERTIDAS!-** gritó **–¿Por qué?... En la puerta de entrada… ¡Está loco! ¡Completamente loco! … Por lo menos se gano un buen golpe…- **se cuestionaba y respondía al mismo tiempo.

Mas tarde, lo que paso en esa habitación fue increíble que no podía creerlo, al recordar cada imagen de esa noche su corazón latía fuertemente y su cara era en realidad un sin fin de emociones plasmadas en varias facetas, **-"Yo con él… yo hice eso con él"- **Sin embargo, no se seguiría engañando así mismo, él en realidad lo deseaba **–"Deseo…**"- se dijo; el deseo de que Morinaga lo hiciera suyo una y otra vez, lo besara, lo acariciara, le dijera muchas veces que lo amaba y lo deseaba, era suficiente para entregarse como lo hizo, aún sabiendo que al día siguiente su cuerpo le reclamaría la factura y los días posteriores serían algo tediosos de soportar.

**-Pero no es solo deseo lo que siento… es algo más grande… **suspiró

No había ocurrido nada relevante después de esa noche especial, había pasado casi un mes, él y Morinaga habían estado muy ocupados la escuela, los experimentos, la capacitación de su trabajo, su tesis, el entrenamiento a los asistentes todo aquello los tenia realmente ocupados, que no tocaron el tema nuevamente y menos desde aquella incómoda escena enfrente de ellos **–Ese idiota no puede controlarse todavía-** suspiró.

Los asistentes habían aprendido muy bien todos los procedimientos de trabajo que Morinaga les enseño, con el fin de ser capaces de por lo menos llevar el paso de Sempai, él se acostumbro a ellos poco a poco, sin embargo, Morinaga dejó un espacio muy grande que trataría de llenar poco a poco **–El laboratorio no se siente igual… sin él-** susurraba para sí mismo; ya casi no lo veía en el laboratorio, rara vez comían juntos y a veces Morinaga y él no coincidían en sus horarios por las noches, cuando sempai llegaba Morinaga estaba ya dormido, agotado por tanto estrés del día y cuando Morinaga llegaba temprano, su sempai no estaba ó ya estaba dormido igualmente.

Después de todo lo acontecido llegaba un nuevo fin de semana, en donde estarían libres completamente y sempai podría hablar con él de algo muy importante. Eran aproximadamente la 9:00 pm de la noche del día viernes, había llegado 2 horas antes y se sentó a sacar las últimas conclusiones de sus pensamientos, recargado en el respaldo del sillón con los dedos de su mano sobre su sien, sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

**-Lo haré… hoy lo haré… necesito decirlo… yo…-**

La puerta se abrió y una voz melodiosa lo sobresalto y lo puso nervioso al extremo **–¡Sempai ya estoy en casa!-** decía Morinaga alegremente,dejando su maleta en el recibidor y colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

**-Bienvenido Morinaga-** le contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo, sin embargo al tiempo su corazón respondía emocionado palpitando fuertemente. **–"Demonios tranquilízate"- **pensó.

**-¡Ah! es bueno estar en casa temprano- **exclamó Morinaga, sentándose cómodamente en el sillón estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y sonriendo alegremente.**-¿Que tal tu día sempai?- **le preguntó, al tiempo en que se bajaba del sofá y se acomodaba a su lado en el suelo, mirando su rostro detenidamente.

Sempai lo miro fijamente a los ojos, había reunido todo su valor para hacerlo, sentía como su cara ardía debido al intenso sonrojo que en ella se reflejaba **–¡Ah!… bien muy bien… normal-** le contestó, tenía que tranquilizarse ya que sabía perfectamente que tan sólo con tenerlo cerca, despertaba en él ese nerviosismo desatado unas semanas atrás.

Morinaga correspondió con una dulce sonrisa a esa mirada tan avergonzada; en la cual amaba ver ese par de ojos temblorosos de color miel, y sempai sin darse cuenta se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes **- "Sí hermosos"-** pensó, cuantas veces rechazó su mirada y no por que no le gustará, si no por la vergüenza que sentía al ser observado con tal deseo por parte de Morinaga.

Sí, Morinaga tenía miles de formas de mirarlo, con gentileza, dulzura, alegría, tristeza, asombro, miedo, enojo, todas ellas las había descubierto a lo largo del tiempo que había pasado a su lado; pero la mirada de deseo de morinaga lo desarmaba por completo.

**-"Valor…valor…valor"-** se repetía mentalmente, para no desviar ni un segundo su mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, su cuerpo débil y tembloroso, casi no podía respirar**-"maldición"- **pensó, como era posible que esa mirada provocará en él tantas reacciones.

**-"Lo sé, yo sé lo que es, se que significa pero me cuesta admitirlo"- **razonó

Ya estaba cansado de tener esos conflictos mentales consigo mismo, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y siempre se negaba sus propios deseos y sentimientos pero ya no más, tenía que abrir su corazón, antes ya lo había abierto un poco pero hoy quería abrirlo totalmente.

**-Sempai-** lo llamo, Morinaga dulcemente sacándolo de su reflexión interna.

**"Lo haré…"- **se respondió finalmente.

Sempai se levantó del suelo y Morinaga lo siguió de inmediato **–¿Sempai?- **Morinaga cuestionó preocupado por su acción sin embargo sempai permaneció quieto y lo volvió a mirar fijamente.

Su corazón seguía latiendo más fuerte, creía que Morinaga podía escucharlo también, y entonces…elevando sus manos temblorosas tomo el rostro de Morinaga y cerrando poco a poco los ojos se acerco hasta unir tímidamente sus labios.

**-"Sempai…"-** Morinaga pensó, realmente sorprendido por el movimiento inesperado que realizó su sempai, se quedó inmóvil, su mente se debatía en si era un sueño o la realidad misma**- Esto es real, es real… Sempai-** susurró una vez que sus labios se separaron un poco.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que sempai se había atrevido a besarlo por iniciativa propia; que le costaba todavía asimilarlo… sin embargo, le gustaba sentir ese hormigueo en su estomago cada que sempai se atrevía a hacerlo.

**-Morinaga… -** lo llamó sempai, con sus ojos cerrados, su voz estaba cargada de deseo por primera vez.

**-Si-** respondió Morinaga.

**-¡Bésame,… bésame...por favor bésame!-** Sempai había descendido sus manos lentamente y ahora apretaban fuertemente la camisa de Morinaga, aun temblando incluso más que antes.

**-¡Eh!-** Morinaga realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sin embargo no lo razono, tomaría la oportunidad que sempai le daba en bandeja de plata**.-Que feliz me siento-** dijo sonriendo, rodeándolo dulcemente con sus brazos posando uno en su delgada cintura y el otro a mitad de su espalda, lo atrajo mas contra su cuerpo.

Sempai tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando que esos labios tiernos y a la vez fogosos tomaran los suyos, y lo llevaran fuera de la realidad como tantas veces lo habían echo; sin embrago solo unos segundos habían pasado, pero para sempai eran una eternidad; que al no sentir nada abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente con esa mirada **–"Oh dios esos ojos"-** pensó, esa mirada lo penetraba muy en el fondo de su ser.

**-Te amo sempai-**

**-Mori….-** No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió el calor de sus labios sobre lo suyos en un arrebato de deseo y pasión.

**-mmm- -¡ah!- -mmm- -¡ah¡-** Sempai soltaba pequeños gemidos entre beso y beso, unos cortos otros mas largos, y sus manos aferradas a la camisa de Morinaga.

**-Te amo- -mmm- -te amo... Sempai- -¡ah!-** decía Morinaga, ahora sus manos sostenían la nuca y el rostro del sempai.

**-Mori… Morinaga-** sempai decía con la poca voz que le quedaba, y sus manos sin notarlo ya no temblaban ahora esas manos que muchas veces empujaban y golpeaban a Morinaga, rodearon la espalda de este haciendo que el espacio entre ellos ya no existirá más.

**-¿Semp…?-** Ahora Morinaga no pudo terminar la palabra cuando sempai volvió a besarlo de una manera más profunda** -mmm- -¡ah!-** su lengua tímida tomo valor y se entrelazaba con la de él .

En cuestión de segundos el beso fue prolongado ambos movían sus bocas con una sincronización sorprendente que incluso Morinaga tubo miedo de que realmente se tratará de un sueño,

**-Mori…. ¡ah!…-** susurraba entre besos

Era la primera vez que sempai lo besaba por si solo de esa manera, sin necesidad de forzarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus besos ligeros, en los que sus labios solo lo rozaban y no presionaban los suyos con demasiada fuerza, si esos besos castos que su amado sempai siempre le daba. El aire se terminaba para ambos sin embargo sempai no quería separarse pero lo hizo. Ambos respiraban agitados Morinaga veía al sempai quien tenia ahora la mirada hacia abajo.

** Morinaga yo…yo…**

**-¿Sempai? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esto es real?...-** dijo en un susurro… -**¡Sempai golpéame por favor!- ** Dijo mas tranquilo.

**-¡EH! ¡IDIOTA!... ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿ POR QUÉ ME PIDES ESO AHORA?- gritó, **levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos estaba irritado, acaso Morinaga no entendía lo que el estaba haciendo

**-Morinaga yo… yo…-**

**-Pero Sempai tu estas haciendo esto y yo…yo… yo no quiero forzarte a continuar, pero si continuamos con esto…no podre detenerme ¿Lo sabes verdad?-**

Sempai bajo la mirada apretó sus puños dijo **-yo…yo…-**

Morinaga se separo un poco más, ya que si seguía junto a él acabaría tumbándolo en el sillón para hacerlo suyo en ese momento. Morinaga le dolía sobre manera que él fuera el único que deseará hacer el amor con tanto deseo y que sempai no lo disfrutara mas sinceramente, es cierto que "esa noche" fue especial, por que sempai realmente lo acepto gustoso, sin embargo Morinaga siempre ha tenido ganas de que sempai también lo acaricie y le diga esas palabras que tanto desea escuchar.

**-¡Idiota! ¡Maldición idiota tengo que hacerlo!-** Se decía así mismo el sempai empezando a temblar de rabia.**-"¡Debo decirlo!"- **pensó, entonces levanto la mirada y vio como Morinaga le sonreía con ternura.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente al suelo, **-Demonios esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé… Morinaga yo… necesito hablar contigo- **susurró demasiado despacio que Morinaga en verdad no lo escucho.

**-Etto...Sempai…buenas noches-** dijo y acto seguido dio la media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Sempai se sorprendió y camino rápidamente para alcanzarlo **-¡OYE MORINAGAAA, ESPERA!-** gritó

Morinaga entró a su habitación y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta sempai la empujó y tomándolo fuerte del brazo lo detuvo **-¿Sempai?-** sempai arrojó su puño en el acto, sin embargo ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, al piso **-¡AAAAH! ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEA?-** reclamó Morinaga adolorido.

**-¡IDIOTA¡ ¡TÚ LO PEDISTE!-** gritó **-SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ESTO PARA MÍ…YO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE… Y TÚ… TÚ… TE VAS-** sempai se encontraba encima de él sonrojado hasta las orejas por la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraba, así que como medio de defensa lo siguió golpeando.

**-Sempai… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-** preguntó morinaga, con una expresión sorprendida, sujetando sus manos para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo. Sempai detuvo todo movimiento y por unos segundos se quedo así, después empezó a temblar** – ¡Ah!.. ¡Ah! Yo… Yo…-** contestó **-"Dónde demonios se fue mi valor... maldición"-** pensó y desvió la mirada su sonrojo era realmente sorprendente y su temblor aumentaba.

** -¿Sempai? ¡Por favor dime!, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- Morinaga cuestionó sin obtener respuesta….**


	2. Mi confesión

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... a todos y todas me hizo feliz saber que si les gustó mi historia... aqui les dejo otro capítulo mas. XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Sempia? ¡Por favor dime¡ ¿Qué es lo qué tienes que decirme?-<strong> Morinaga cuestionó sin obtener respuesta…

**Capitulo 2. Mi confesión**

**-¡Vamos dime Sempai!- **Morinaga susurró dulcemente, dejando sus manos libres y tocando su rostro con una suave caricia, observando como el amor de su vida, temblaba y lo miraba con vergüenza.

Sempai tenía sus ojos fuertemente clavados en los ojos de Morinaga, sentía como su cuerpo había empezado a temblar sin remedio, sin embargo esas cálidas manos que tocaban su rostro, poco a poco le empezaban a dar tranquilidad a su cuerpo, corazón y mente. Estaba completamente decidido a confesarle esa noche sus sentimientos, que por un largo tiempo trato de descifrar.

**-Yo… Yo necesito hablar contigo-** le dijo, tocando con su mano la de Morinaga y empezando a levantarse del piso.

**-Está bien Sempai- **Morinaga contestó, levantándose del piso junto con él, y observó que Sempai se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, con su rostro agachado y sus puños fuertemente apretados.

**-"Ah Sempai, que te pasa el día de hoy"-** pensó, caminando hasta llegar a su lado, y sentándose junto a él le preguntó **-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-.**

Sempai sintió como Morinaga llegaba a su lado y le cuestionaba nuevamente con dulces palabras, suspiró profundamente y lo miro fijamente a los ojos **–"Realmente hermosos"-** pensó, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y se sentía completamente embelesado ante aquel hombre que lo miraba,

Recobró su valor y comenzó a hablar, estaba completamente consiente de las palabras que a continuación mencionaría, ya que las había estado repitiendo muchas veces en su mente durante varias semanas.

**-Morinaga… - **se detuvo, sin embargo continúo ** -Morinaga después de de vivir juntos tanto tiempo y pasar por tantas situaciones… problemas, sorpresas, alegrías, tristezas, contradicciones, experimentar cambios, emociones, sensaciones y sobre todo reflexionar muy detenidamente mis sentimientos hacia ti llegue a esta conclusión… yo… hace mucho tiempo que yo… yo…"- se detuvo de nuevo.**

**-¿EH?- Morinaga dio un salto de la cama, había escuchado atentamente así que gritó -¡SEMPAIIIII! ESPERA NO LO DIGAS… YO- camino dos pasos hacia atrás. – ¡No puede ser! -**

** -¿AH?- expresó Sempai elevando la mirada y se puso rápidamente de pie, odiaba en verdad ser interrumpido cuando hablaba.**

**-¡MORINAGAAAAA!- **gritó**, -Déjame decírtelo…MALDICIÓN… ¡Por qué lo haces tan difícil para mi!-** lo sujeto del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el.

**-¡Eh! Sempai yo no…-** Morinaga estaba sonrojado, su Sempai estaba actuando muy raro y por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, como si pudiera predecir las siguientes palabras que escucharía.

Sempai sujeto su rostro con las manos temblorosas **–Morinaga… Tú me…Tú me…-** apretándolo fuertemente.

**-¡Ah Sempai espere!- ** le contestó, totalmente nervioso, su corazón seguía acelerado y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se sentía extraño, por primera vez, no quería mirarlo así que apretó sus ojos fuertemente.** –Sempai espera... yo no…quiero escuchar…- **le expresó asustado **–"Él dirá esas palabras… Mi sempai dirá esas palabras"- ** pensaba, **-¡Oh Dios mío!... Tengo miedo-**

Y acto seguido Morinaga se soltó del su agarre y dándose la medio vuelta quiso avanzar hacia la puerta, pero entonces…

**-IDOTAAAAAA… TE TRATO DE DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS-** gritó con toda su alma, su cuerpo temblaba de ira ya que Morinaga a veces solía ser un poco exasperante.

**-¿Eh?-** Morinaga se quedo congelado.

**-SÍ, IDIOTA TE DIGO QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO…ME GUSTAS MUCHOOOO-** se desahogó, controlando su respiración agitada; esperando pacientemente la reacción de Morinaga.

**-¿Eh?- ¿Eh?- ¿Eh?- ¿Eh?- ¿Eh?- ¿Eh?- **Morinaga se cuestionaba en su mente, todo en ella estaba en shock si embargo su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente, procesó detenidamente la información y como resultado…

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** gritó, descaradamente.

Se dirigió hacia él rápidamente y le exclamó lleno de euforia.

**-¡DE VERDAD!… ¡SEMPAI ES VERDAD!- **le preguntaba entusiasmado, sujetándolo de los brazos suavemente **–Yo… ¿Yo te gusto?- **preguntó **-¿Me quieres Sempai?- **le susurró acercándose a su oído.

**-¡Ah!- **Sempai sintió ese aliento chocar contra su oído, y su respuesta fue inmediata **–¡Ya te lo dije Idiota¡ Me gustas- **Sempai había sido sincero en esa respuesta, ya no le daba más vueltas, por que esas palabras realmente querían salir desde hace tiempo; sin embargo hasta el día de hoy tuvo el valor de expresarlas.

**-¡Sempai!- **expresó, con su típica sonrisa enamorada de siempre, con sus ojos cristalizados de la emoción contenida en ellos **–Dímelo de nuevo… por favor Sempai- **le suplicó sollozando.

Y tomándolo nuevamente del rostro, Sempai lo miro a los ojos y le confesó **–Me gustas, Te quiero y Te amo Tetsuhiro Morinaga!- **concluyó.

Morinaga se sintió inmensamente feliz, con demasiada emoción en su corazón, sentía que moriría ahí mismo, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos **– ¡Sempai! – **Lo llamó y rodeándolo con sus brazos, le abrazó con fuerza extrema, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro y cuello **-¡Te amo Sempia! Yo en verdad ¡Te amo demasiado!- **le susurró. Levanto su rostro y miro esos hermosos ojos dorados, que al igual que él reflejaban la misma emoción. Y le besó con una ternura y delicadeza inigualable.

Sempai después de haber recibido ese beso tan suave, no lo pensó dos veces se abalanzó hacia Morinaga, de forma inmediata, comenzándolo a besar con suma desesperación. Estaba consiente que quería sellar esa declaración, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, sus emociones y lo que él, realmente quería hacer esa noche.

**-Mmmm… Mori… ¡Ah!- **gemía en su boca, **-Mmmm… Mori… Mmm… ¡Ah Morinaga!- **Suspiraba una y otra vez. Se abrazó a Morinaga fuertemente posando sus manos en su gran espalda.

Morinaga no podía dejar esos suaves labios, los cuales sólo repetían su nombre**.-Sempai… Sempai-**suspiraba también. Con una mano en su rostro y otra en su cintura, se mantenían unidos fuertemente hasta que el aire en sus pulmones empezó a escasear.

**-¡Sempai ah!… mmm…espera… yo… mmm- **Morinaga le decía, completamente extasiado; ya que nunca lo imaginó tomar la iniciativa de esa manera. **¡Sempai¡**

**-Shuuu…- **expresó, colocando sus dedos sobre su boca, Morinaga estaba realmente sonrojado **–No me llames así- ** le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…

**-¡Eh! – **Se sorprendió en verdad -**¿Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó.

**-Souichi… llámame Souichi- **respondiendo a su pregunta con una voz muy sensual.

**-¡Eh! ¿De verdad?- **Morinaga preguntó, no estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre **–¡Ah! … entonces Soui… Soui…chi- **dudó al pronunciar su nombre; más sin embargo su corazón se aceleró más **–Souichi te amo… en verdad te amo… Souichi- **exclamóen un sensual susurro.

**-Lo sé Idiota, yo igual…yo…-** susurró y se detuvo también, sin embargo esas palabras deseaban realmente salir de nuevo desde el fondo de su corazón **–Te amo Idiota… Yo… Te amo Morinaga- **le dijo, asaltando sus labios, con un beso muy deleitable.

Sus besos comenzaron a ser más necesitados y sus manos estaban realmente ansiosas, de sacar de una buena vez la camisa que Morinaga traía; **-Mori… Morinaga… mmmm- **le decía entre beso y beso **–mmm. Souichi-** respondía Morinaga, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con un deseo desbordado.

**-¡AH! – **Gimió Souichi, cuando sintió esa lengua traviesa en su cuello **–Mori… ¡Ah!— **otro gemido, Morinaga comenzaba a acariciar sus pezones por encima de su camisa, de la manera que más le gustaba a su amado **–¡AH! … ¡AH! …mmm… Mori- **expresaba mordiéndose los labios **–Souichi **– Morinaga susurraba lento, desabotonó su camisa rápidamente, acaricio su pecho agitado con calma **–Souichi mmm**- y comenzó a remplazar sus manos por su boca **– ¡AH! Mori…naga ¡AH! … ¡AH! - **jadeaba abiertamente su mente se estaba dejando llevar por esas habilidosas manos y esa sensual, pero al mismo tiempo cálida boca **–¡AH!… ¡AH! … Mori …yo… yo…. Te deseo Morinaga - **musitó finalmente, levantando el rostro de Morinaga con sus manos y besándolo de nuevo de una manera suave.

Morinaga detuvo todo movimiento, su corazón se sacudió en ese preciso instante en el que; el ser que más amaba, le confesaba esa palabras, en su vida jamás esperó escuchar de él esa frase; su alegría había sido intensa cuando Souichi le dijo que lo amaba pero, ahora le decía que lo "deseaba" su corazón se estremeció de tal manera, contempló a ese hombre enfrente de él, agitado, sonrojado, aferrado a su camisa, temblando en éxtasis total por él, simplemente Morinaga estaba en la gloria.

Souichi trataba de controlar su respiración, sin embargo estaba muy embelesado que no lo consiguió, él no quería controlarse y no deseaba que Morinaga se detuviera, él realmente quería dar rienda suelta a todos sus deseos, ya que por vez primera se sentía libre sin ningún sentimiento de temor en él.

**-Mori…-** trató de pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo Morinaga se le adelantó.

**-Souichi…Yo… también te deseo- **expresó, con esa habitual voz llena de deseo, que caracterizaba el comienzo de una arrebatadora noche de pasión. **–Ahora yo… voy a hacerte el amor- **declaró. Mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Mori...- **Souichi no pudo continuar, Morinaga lo atrajo hacia él y besó sus labios de una manera sublime **–"Maldición…como me gustan sus besos"- **Souichi pensó, moviendo ávidamente sus labios **–Mmm ¡AH! mmm-** y rodeó la espalda de Morinaga con sus brazos. **–Souichi me vuelves loco- **Morinaga susurraba entre besos; besos que se prolongaban más largos y lujuriosos **–mmm Souichi mmm- ** su lengua se adentraba a su boca, tratando de estremecer aun más al hombre que sus brazos temblaba.

Los brazos de Morinaga rodearon su cintura y su espalda, acariciando la piel blanca de Souichi por debajo de esa camisa completamente húmeda y abierta. **–¡Souichi!- **jadeaba en su oído, separó sus brazos de su espalda y jaló delicadamente hacia abajo esa camisa tirándola al piso, dejando a sus dedos disfrutar del contacto completo con esa piel caliente y la cual al sentir su tacto se erizaba. **–¡Mori…nagaaaa!- **lo llamaba susurrando sin fuerzas.

El que Morinaga lo besará, acariciará y le hablará al oído de esa manera, simplemente lo hacían excitarse cada vez más **–"¡Con sólo su voz…¡AH! Su maldita voz… él me pone así! ¡No!… No es sólo su voz... ¡También con sus besos! ¡AH! "- **reflexionaba en su mente, mientras sentía nueva mente sus labios por todo su pecho subiendo hacia su cuello y volviendo a bajar, ahora subían nuevamente para volver a capturar esos pezones, que se encontraban ya duros. Las manos de Morinaga habían bajado a su trasero apretándolo fuertemente mientras mordía y hacia gemir más intensamente a su amor **–Souichi …Souichi mmm –** exclamaba **–Mori ¡AH! ¡AH! Ya no sigas… ¡AH! … espera por favor - ** gemía sempai mientras lo trataba de separar lentamente.

Morinaga se separo lentamente, mirándolo con unos ojos de ensueño, agitado, sonrojado y ahora sorprendido, ya que sintió como unas manos temblorosas desabotonaban su camisa con gran torpeza **–Souichi yo lo…-** trato de hablar **–Cállate idiota… lo haré yo- **reprendió Souichi totalmente avergonzado** - Tú me quitaste la mía, ahora yo te quitare la tuya- **concluyó,terminando su tan laborioso y tardado trabajo, sus manos seguían temblando .apretando fuertemente la parte inferior de su camisa y su rostro en el suelo.

Morinaga lo veía con una linda sonrisa de enamorado en su rostro, sempai había tenido un valor admirable esta noche, para atreverse hacer todo aquello, dulcemente agarro las muñecas de Souichi y lentamente las separo de su ropa y suspirando le dijo **–Yo haré el resto- .**

Suavemente soltó sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos y con esos hermosos ojos verdes lo hipnotizó **–¡Souichi!- **le llamó para quitarse la camisa de una manera muy sensual, en ese momento sempai aprecio todo en cámara lenta, ya que después de ver sus ojos desvió completamente la vista hacia ese cuerpo semidesnudo que ante sus ojos se presentaba**.-¿Te excito Souichi?…¿Realmente te excito verdad?- **exclamó sensualmente acercándose al él.

**-¡IDIOTA!-** gritó, pues eso si que había sido muy fuerte ante sus ojos y oídos **–¡No!-** se defendió desviando su mirada**. – ¿No?–** le repitió Morinaga ya lo suficientemente cerca tomando su rostro entre sus manos a punto de besarlo. **– ¡No!-** le susurró souichi, acariciando las manos de Morinaga y acercándose más, y así ambos comenzaron a besarse **-Mmmm… Mori- **Souichi decía **-Mmmm… Souichi- **Morinaga exclamaba.

Dulcemente, sin prisas disfrutando del roce de sus labios y después en un movimiento agitado sus lenguas se acariciaban sin control **-"Souichi te amo... ¿y tú?... dímelo otra vez por favor" -** pensaba morinaga al sentir tan disponible a su Sempai **–"Morinaga idiota te amo"-** respondía en su mente sin saberlo.

Su manos se acariciaban con ansias locas de sentir mas, **-Mmm Souichi mmm- **Morinaga descendió su mano por su pecho, ombligo, vientre y más abajo encontró lo que deseaba sentir.

**-Mmmm… Morinaga… ¡AAH!- **exclamó fuertemente Souichi…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (^o^)_**


	3. Completamente tuyo

**_Hola les presento el último capítulo y gran final de mi historia…_**

**_Lo dejé interesante la última vez ¿verdad? ToT me disculpo por eso, las compensaré con este. ^o^'_**

**_Nota muy importante: La historia original y personajes sólo le pertenecen a sensei Hinako Takanaga._**

**_Yo sólo continúo la historia basada en mis perversas fantasías /_**

* * *

><p>Su manos se acariciaban con ansias locas de sentir más, <strong>-Mmm Souichi mmm- <strong>Morinaga descendió su mano por su pecho, ombligo, vientre y más abajo encontró lo que deseaba sentir.

**-Mmmm… Moriga… ¡AAH!- **exclamó fuertemente Souichi…

**Capitulo 3. Completamente Tuyo.**

Morinaga acaricio el miembro de Souichi por encima del pantalón, este ya se encontraba bastante duro después de tantos besos y caricias recibidas por todo su cuerpo; su amor se estremecía con cada roce **–¡AH! Mori…- **jadeó con fuerza **–Souichi te amo- **susurraba Morinaga dulcemente a su oído.

**-¡AH! Mori…Mori… ¡AH!- **exclamaba Souichi.

Los dos se encontraban realmente excitados, Souichi se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos de Morinaga, que incluso sus manos estaban marcadas en ellos; Morinaga estaba llegando a su límite y se encontraba muy concentrado en quitar de una buena vez, esa molesta prenda que aún quedaba, la desabrochó y puedo sentir otra que impedía a su mano sentir aquella parte del cuerpo de Souichi que tanto ansiaba acariciar.

**-¡OH! ¡Souichi!-**

Y en un ágil movimiento esas prendas ya estaban en sus tobillos, y se agachó **–¡Souichi mi amor!-** decía extasiado acariciando su cuerpo completamente desnudo con sus manos **– ¡AH! Morinaga… Mori… que estas… ¡AH!-** exclamaba Souichi a viva voz; los besos recorrían su pecho, vientre, sus piernas y subió hasta su cintura, Moringa se quedó de rodillas enfrente de su miembro excitado **–¡ah! Morinaga espera… no-** gemía mientras Morinaga lo tomaba en sus manos y acariciaba con ternura**, -Souichi…mmm-** lo acarició un poco con la lengua y…

**-IDIOTA… ¡NO TE ATREVAS OTRA VEZ!-** gritó, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

**-Pero Souichi…no estamos en la puerta de entrada**- contestó sorprendido, sujetando sus manos y levantándose del suelo **-¿No te gusta?- **cuestionó.

**-No me gusta… no… no me gusta estar de pie…-** le contesto con un sonrojo sorprendente en sus mejillas.

**-¡Eh!… Ya veo… prefieres la cama… ¿no es así Souichi?-** susurró al oído con una voz muy lasciva mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda y soltaba su hermoso cabello largo, que se esparcía lentamente por su hombros.

**-...-** No hubo palabras por parte de Souichi sólo un temblor en todo su cuerpo provocado por la excitación a flor de piel, al sentirse observado por aquel hombre que le veía fijamente con esos…**-"hermosos ojos verdes"-** pensó.

Morinaga lo abrazó con cariño, aspirando con calma el aroma de su cabello mientras le decía **–Souichi te amo -** sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta su trasero en cual sujeto fuertemente **–Souichi… esta bien vamos a la cama-** susurró a su oído.

Acto seguido lo dirigió hacia la cama delicadamente, posándolo sobre ella boca arriba **-Mmm. Soui… ¡ah!-** mientras se besaban y acariciaban dulcemente, Souichi tomó su rostro y deslizo una mano hacia su suave cabellera -¡**Mori… naga ¡ah! -** suspiraba, nunca se había dejado llevar por sus emociones tan conscientemente como ahora **- ¡ah! Mori…-** decía, mientras acariciaba su rostro y cabeza perdiéndose completamente en ese momento.

Morinaga seguía besándolo con dulzura y hábilmente se quito la ropa que aún tenia **–¡oh! Souichi… ¡oh! Souichi ya no puedo resistirlo más- **exclamaba, se poso entre sus piernas, colocando sus brazos más cómodamente al lado de la cabeza de Souichi, se miraron un momento, ambos tenían los ojos cargados de deseo. Y lo beso apasionado, lujurioso **–Mmm…mmm-** su lengua empezaba a tomar el control total de aquella boca **–Mori…Mori... ¡ah! Mori-** que gemía su nombre entre su respiración entrecortada, Souichi acariciaba su cabello y descendió poco a poco por su cuello, hasta llegar a esa enorme espalda, quería recorrerla como se le diera la gana, acariciaba de arriba a bajo apretando sus dedos en esa piel dejándolos marcados en ella, siguió acariciando sin llegar a sus caderas aún, pues no se atrevía a bajar mas **–"Tal vez más adelante mmm Mori ¡ah!" – **pensó.

**-"Souichi ¡ah! Souichi te amo tanto"-** Morinaga pensaba, descendió besando su suave cuello dejado marcas y acariciando su pecho, siguió su camino con la lengua hasta llegar a esos pezones que lo volvían completamente loco, y ahí se entretuvo un poco posando sus manos tras su espalda **–Souichi mmm… mmm - **disfrutando de los extasiados gemidos de su amado **–¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! mori…naga ¡AH!-** Morinaga descendió una mano hasta capturar el miembro de Souichi quien no había tenido atención hasta ese momento; para este punto Souichi lo volvió a sujetar del cabello acariciando y en ocasiones tirando de él, cuando sentía esos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo **-¡AH! maldición Morinaga ¡AH! ¡AH!- **decía con la poca voz que le quedaba, mientras Morinaga brindaba placer a su hinchado miembro que respondía a sus caricias, caliente y palpitando tras masturbarlo fervientemente.

Morinaga volvió a subir nuevamente, besando su cuello fervientemente, bajo y atacó su pecho, su vientre bajando más, flexionó las rodillas de su amante y separó sus piernas, hasta posarse en medio de ellas cómodamente **–Soui… Souichi-** le llamó comenzando nuevamente a masturbar su miembro dando suaves caricias con sus manos y su lengua, acto seguido lo metió en su boca disgustándolo con calma y comenzando un leve ritmo**.-¡ah! Souichi mmm- **suspiró **-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! – **clamó Souichi, llevo una mano a su boca para callar sus gemidos, pero no lo logró, era inútil callarse así que no lo hizo más **-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! – **sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas, dejando escapar por su boca su deseos descontrolados,** -¡ah! mmm ¡ah! mm-** y entonces susurró **-Mori... más rápido… ¡ah!-** Morinaga lo escucho y sorprendió, sin embargo estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea, que solo atinó a obedecer **-Si… -** aceleró el ritmo, su boca subía y bajaba dándole a su amor todo el placer que solicitaba.

**-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ** **Mori…-¡AH! ¡AH! -** Souichi gemía realmente con desquicio, había entrado en completo éxtasis, jalando fuertemente de los cabellos de Morinaga, a quien esto solo le incitaba más a seguir con su faena, disfrutando al mismo tiempo de la voz de su amor esparcida por toda su habitación. El cuerpo de Souichi tembló por completo **– ¡AH! MORINAGAAAAA- **gritó, teniendo un fuerte orgasmo, que lo sacudió por completo, sus oídos zumbaban, la emoción había sido sorprendente **– ¡AH! ¡AH! - **jadeaba con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Morinaga había recibido toda su esencia en la boca y estaba igual, su respiración agitada, su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho, lo trago todo y limpio sus labios, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y con sus mejillas sonrojadas en extremo** –"Souichi… que sexy… realmente te ves sexy en este estado"- **pensó, observando a su sempai controlando su condición, apretando las sabanas fuertemente con sus manos sonrojado, agitado y los cabellos de su frente pegados a su cara por el sudor.

Souichi ente abrió los ojos y la mirada que compartieron lo dijo todo, ambos se sentían plenos.

Morinaga se inclino nuevamente ante él, sonriéndole dulcemente y Souichi sujeto su rostro, lo atrajo cerca de su cara y le dijo **–Lo conseguiste idiota-** le dijo sonriendo, suavemente lo besó **-¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir?**- preguntó Morinaga, sin embargo Souichi no contesto, lo volvió a besar lentamente al principio, pero se dejaron llevar nuevamente convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado y lujurioso **- ¡Souichi te amo! -**.Morinaga lo abrazó dejando caer su pesado cuerpo sobre él y Souichi se aferro a su espalda, y sin que lo notará separo sus piernas más, para darle espacio a las caderas de Morinaga entre ellas** -Souichi te amo Souichi-** suspiraba.

Morinaga se encontraba completamente en el cielo en ese momento, ya que sintió rozar sus penes, el de él se encontraba duro completamente y el de su amado Souchi comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo, se acomodó mejor mientras lo seguía besando y empezó a masturbar su propio miembro, después empezó a preparar delicadamente la entrada de Souichi, introduciendo un dedo y empezando a moverlo dentro de el.

**- ¡ah! Morinaga deten… eso no es necesario ¡ah! ¡ah! - Souichi **le intentaba decir, sin embargo Morinaga sometió dos dedos más, preparando cuidadosamente ese lugar **–¡ah! Mori- **suspiró. Después de estar todo listo se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la cadera, llevando su miembro a su entrada

**-Sempai… mi amado Sempai- **susurró entrando suavemente en él.

**-¡AAH! ¡AH! Mori…naga ¡AH -** no me llames así, gimió.Apretando fuertemente las sabanas.

Souichi se atrevió a mirarlo, no cerraría los ojos esta vez, quería ver los ojos de Morinaga ardientes de deseo consumirlo, Morinaga sonrió dulcemente y le dijo…

**-Cierto…mi amado Souichi… Te amo- **exclamó, comenzándose a mover primero lento **-¡AH! ¡AH! Souichi ¡AH! ¡AH! -** y después un poco más fuerte, mientras ambos se acoplaban, entrelazando sus manos.

**-¡AH! ¡AH! Morinaga ¡AH! ¡AH! -** Souichi gemía fuertemente, había comenzado a mover sus caderas al compás de las de Morinaga, siguieron un mismo ritmo, no había prisa estaba consiente que quería sentir junto con Morinaga ese momento tan lleno de emociones, que por primera vez se atrevió a disfrutar, sin ningún temor en su mente y corazón.

El ritmo se aceleró más, la habitación de lleno con las voces de ambos, gimiendo descontroladamente; mientras mantenían el ritmo se besaban y acariciaban, sus manos expresaban las palabras más dulces y sensuales de ambos, que en ese momento no se podían pronunciar. Por unos momentos Souichi se aferraba a la espalda de Morinaga recorriéndola de arriba hacía abajó, que incluso llegó hasta sus caderas y colocó sus manos en su trasero apretándolo fuertemente, Morinaga se entretenía en su cuello, sus labios y continuaron por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo ambos estaban llegando a su límite e incluso ya lo habían sobrepasado - **¡AH! Soui…chi ¡AH!-**Morinaga repetía mientras sostenía fuertemente sus piernas y Souichi apretaba fuertemente la almohada - **¡AH! Mori… ya no... puedo ¡AH!- **y se presentó, incluso más fuerte que el primero, un orgasmo en conjunto los hizo gritar y desconectarse temporalmente del mundo.

**-¡AAAAAAAH! Morinaga ¡AH! ¡AH!- **jadeó sin control - **¡AAAH! Souichi te amo ¡AH!**- igualmente Morinaga.

Se pudieron recuperar y continuaron besándose y expresándose mucho más su amor, optaron por dos o tres poses más durante esa larga noche, Morinaga lideró y Souichi sólo se dejo arrastrar por él, en definitiva, Souichi era muy inocente en cuanto al sexo se refería, pero Morinaga estaba muy feliz al sentir a su Sempai nuevamente entregado y disponible como aquella "noche especial".

Al terminar sus corazones golpeaban fuertemente sus pechos, terminaron abrazados y agotados, que dieron paso al descanso bien merecido, sin embargo sus mentes aun seguían y seguirían conectadas de hoy en adelante **–"Souichi te amo… te amo demasiado…eres el gran amor de mi vida"- **pensaba Morinaga con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolo fuertemente **-"Idiota lo conseguiste… yo estoy… yo estoy… enamo… ¡ah! eso es… Idiota te amo… Morinaga yo…" - **Souichi no pudo terminar su frase, se acomodo en el pecho de Morinaga lo abrazó y se quedo profundamente dormido.

La madrugada llego, la luz tenue de la lámpara de su mesa de lectura casi lo despertó, se acomodo un poco resistiéndose abrir sus ojos, sin embargo el lamento de la persona que se encontraba a su lado, lo hizo abrir de golpe los ojos **-¿Morinaga?- **se incorporó **-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- **le cuestionó.

**-¡Souichi lo siento te desperté!- **sollozaba tiernamente, su más grande dolor de cabeza **-Perdón no pude evitarlo- **sollozó de nuevo, tratando de controlarse, continuó.**-Sabes yo desperté y te vi a mi lado durmiendo tan tranquilo, creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero en verdad ayer tú… me dijiste que me amabas y después hicimos el amor ¿verdad?- **cuestionó con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

**-¡IDIOTA NO LLORES!- **gritó alarmado, **-Claro que te lo dije y después… lo hicimos- **se sonrojó-

**-Soui...- ** Morinaga trató de hablar, pero Souichi lo interrumpió.

**-¡CALLATE! No sabes que en verdad me afecta verte llorar… jamás me ha gustado verte llorar- **le dijo, su voz empezaba a quebrarse, pues un nudo se le formó en su garganta.

**-Morinaga-** lo llamo dulcemente, tomándolo del rostro, limpiando con sus dedos sus lagrimas que seguían cayendo **-No llores, si es muy difícil para ti entenderlo, entonces yo… yo te lo diré de nuevo-** se silenció, su corazón se agitaba fuertemente, mientras Morinaga lo veía expectante **-pero deja ya de llorar-**

Souichi tomo su mano fuertemente, trato de hablar **–Mori…-** sin embargo era realmente difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos, él no era esa clase de personas tan sentimentales, sin embargo Morinaga solía sacar esa parte de él, muy escondida en el fondo de su corazón.

Bajo su rostro totalmente rojo y de sus ojos empezaron a salir unas suaves lágrimas, era esa emoción contenida que al igual que Morinaga deseaba salir **–Morinaga… Idiota lo conseguiste-** le dijo comenzando a sollozar.

**-¡Eh!-** Morinaga cuestionó **-¿Qué conseguí Souichi?-** le preguntó

**-Conseguiste que mi vida diera un giro extra orbital… que mi mente y cuerpo fuera un caos… todo por tu culpa- **le susurró **–Conseguiste que yo… que yo…-** se silenció

**-Souichi dime… por favor que…- **Morinaga trataba de resolver, pero entonces Souchi acaricio su rostro y presionando su mano le confesó.

**-Morinaga yo estoy… COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI –** concluyó, dejando caer sus lágrimas igual que las de Morinaga.

Morinaga se sonrojó de golpe, esa frase hizo que su corazón se acelerara, sus lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, cuántas veces había esperado esa frase por parte del amor de su vida, cuántas veces soñó despertar tranquilamente a su lado y cuantas veces deseo hacer el amor siendo completamente correspondido, ahora todo eso era una realidad y lo abrazó dulcemente, exclamando emocionado.

**-Souichi gracias… yo también… Souichi TE AMO… TE AMO DEMASIADO SEMPAI-**

Se abrazaron fuertemente para sellar esa confesión, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose completamente, se besaron dulce y apasionadamente, ambos disfrutaban de ese beso mientras sus mentes volvían a comunicarse de nuevo.

**-"Souchi… yo realmente te amo"-**

**-"Idiota pervertido lo conseguiste…lo conseguiste… Morinaga yo estoy Completamente Enamorado de ti…"-**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno y así termina esta pequeña loca fantasía mia jajajaja ójala llegué realmente a escuchar de labios de mi amadisímo Sempai en el manga la frase "Te amo morinaga" ...algún día...<strong>_

_**Se vale soñar... muchas gracias por sus comentarios (^o^)/**_

_**bye bye **_


End file.
